thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord.Speed
Lord.Speed 'was a skilled brawler who uses Pyrus and Darkus as his attribute. Personality He is known for his liking of Dragonoids and is always patient. He helps anyone who might happen to be in need and respects an opponent that is stronger than him. He'll never surrender to the opponent until the very end of the brawl. History In ''The First Challenge, He meets Jesse and Daniel, and brawls the antagonist of the series: Master Vortex with his Guardian Dev Basher. Notable Quotes *''All of my Bakugan, combine! burst our power, send it to Combustion!'' *''Oh seriously, is that joke?'' *''Bored....'' *''Somethin'...is not right here, right Combustion buddy?'' *''Good, now how we can attack him without our mighty TD?'' *''I'll kill you'' *''What?!'' *''I won't.....I won't be taken down by something like this!'' *''There's no way I could lose!'' *''Got a problem?'' *''I won't be defeated here!'' *''You aren't getting away from me this time!'' *''I cant take much more of this....'' Powers and Abilities He has no superhuman powers, but he can punch very hard and run very fast. he is also able to climb a tree in a minute. As Demonic-Lord *'''Invisiblity: He can turn invisible to trick his opponent and cannot be detected by any sort of device. *'Intangiblity:' He can turn intangible to walk through walls or any life form/obstacle. *'Life Forms Possessing:' He can possess other life forms and take full control of them. *'Shape-Shifting:' He can shape shift to anything he wants at will. *'Time Travel:' He can travel in time to both past and future. *'Time Ray:' He can shoot purple energy beams at life forms or obstacles and send them through time. As Emperor Warrior He not can only changes to Demonic, but Emperor Warrior too. *'Flamethrower:' He can shoots a Flamethrower at the opponent. *'Fire Balls:' He can create fire balls to throw at the opponent. *'Data Dimension:' He can walk to the Data Dimension, a Dimension in which Barc's transforms into Emperor Warrior. He can also send the opponent to this dimension. Equipment *'Beam saber: '''The most powerful beam saber, easy to carry. *'Boomerang: A weapon that belongs to Lord.Speed. As Demonic-Lord *'''Katana: A Katana filled with the power of darkness, Barc carries his Katana on his left back side when in his Demonic Barcibal form. As Emperor Warrior *'Tricero Hand Shield:' A shield attached to both arms. *'T-Rex Shoulder Pad:' A shield pad attached to both shoulder, he can shoots a small fire balls from the T-Rex's eye hole. *'Emperor Sword:' An Emperor Sword, used during a battle when he's in difficult position. Relationships Firestormblaze FSB is one of Lord.Speed's main allies and friends. Kodo Kodo is one of Lord.Speed's main allies and friends. Valentin Valentin is one of Lord.Speed's main allies and friends. Baku-Cool BC is one of Lord.Speed's main allies and friends. Ina Ina is one of Lord.Speed's main allies and friends. Blazewind Blazewind is one of Lord.Speedl's main allies and friends. Appearance Lord.Speed has light skin and brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, a dark brown bermuda, yellow and red sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. Ability Cards Note: This ability is playable for all of his Bakugan, and doesn't mean he (Lord.Speed) has an ability just like a Bakugan. *'Shield Safer:' Your Bakugan will be immune to all of the opponent's Abilities for 5 turns. *'Enemy's Pause Game:' 2 of your opponent's turns are skipped and 900 Gs are added to each of your Bakugan. *'Lucky Roll:' Play before you roll; after your Bakugan stands, it's considered as two Bakugan and you must call another Bakugan into the battle. Even when it has been defeated or it's the opponent's Bakugan. Gate Cards *'Anti-Hero': No new Bakugan are allowed into the game. *'Pyrus Reactor': Adds 200 Gs to any Pyrus Bakugan. *'Tricky Trap': Adds 500 Gs to your bakugan, and reduces the opponent's Gs by 500 Gs. *'Go-Hero': Clones your bakugan. (Double your Bakugan Gs) *'Ultimate': Drop the opponent's Gs to 0 Gs and adds 500 Gs to your Bakugan. *'Darkus Reactor': Adds 200 Gs to any Darkus Bakugan. *'Aquos Reactor': Adds 200 Gs to any Aquos Bakugan. *'Ventus Reactor': Adds 200 Gs to any Ventus Bakugan. *'Banish': Switch Gs beetween your opponent. *'Haos Reactor': Adds 200 Gs to any Haos Bakugan. *'Thunder Riots': Reduces the opponent's Gs to zero. *'Ultimate Riot:' Choose 1 of your Bakugan, this turn; Bakugan other than the chosen Bakugan have their Gs halved. Bakugan *Pyrus Sizzlewing *Pyrus Combustion *Pyrus Drake *Pyrus Fourtress *Pyrus Pyronite *Aquos Jet *Darkus Fanger *Pyrus/Ventus So-Lash **Pyrus/Ventus Zeon *Pyrus Ultimatrix Dragonoid **Pyrus Cyborg U.L.T. Dragonoid *Pyrus Volkaos **Pyrus Worton ***Pyrus Balista *Darkus Knight *Ventus Stealth *Pyrus Slyer *Pyrus Colossus *Darkus/Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Titanium Destroyer **Darkus Silent ***Pyrus Flamus ****Aquos Slycer *****Haos Exodus *Darkus Demonic Dragon *Pyrus/Darkus Ghost Dragonoid *Aquos/Haos Freedom **Aquos/Haos Strike Freedom *Pyrus/Haos/Subterra Heavyarms *Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Impulse **Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Destiny *Negative Ventus Twin *Clear Spison *Pyrus Dragaon *Pyrus Sol *Aquos/Haos Duel *Pyrus Mulciber *Subterra Pincer *Ventus Delusion *Darkus Sizz *Aquos Drya *Aquos Nix *Ventus Zephyrus *Ventus Shelter *Ventus ASH *Pyrus Tarragon *Haos Lobo *Subterra Jaguar *Negative Darkus Hollow *Negative Pyrus Rise *Negative Haos Sechs *Negative Pyrus Zenth *Negative Pyrus Zenth Titan *Ventus Stardust Dragonoid *Haos Neos *Darkus D-Magician *Pyrus Inferno Munikis *Darkus Crusher Mahisas *Aquos Silent Galow *Darkus Ancient Aquas *Pyrus/Aquos Diabolus *Aquos Royal Drayga Records Deck Normal Bakugan Deck *Combustion - Pyronite - Drake BakuTech Deck *Rise - Sechs - Lobo Trivia *He uses Negative Attributes when as Demonic Barcibal. *'Twin' is Barcibal's first female Bakugan. Gallery Anime BarcibalWarrior.png|Demonic Barcibal BarcibalWarrior2.png BarcibalWarrior3.png BarcibalWarrior4.png Takuya kanbara.gif BarcibalWarrior5.png|Demonic Barcibal with his Katana Sword. Barcibal Emperor Warrior.gif Emperor Warrior.gif Bakugan PyrusSkytruss.jpg|Sizzlewing PyrusDharak.gif|Drake 120px-Heliostquasar.png|Pyronite CustomFangDharak.gif|Fanger Dragonoid.png|Ultimatrix Dragonoid Pyrus-Ventus Hybrid So-lash.jpg|So-Lash PyrusVolkalos.jpg|Pyrus Volkaos PyrusWorton.gif|Pyrus Worton PyrusBalista.gif|Pyrus Balista 120px-Ignition.jpg|Combustion Percival.png|Knight Mqbs.jpg|Jet LuminoExplosix.PNG|Cyborg U.L.T. Dragonoid Ingram 05.jpg|Stealth 463px-Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.15.59 PM.jpg|Exodus Mandibor1.jpg|Slycer Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus.png|Colossus Pyrus Synix.png|Slyer Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 8.53.10 PM.jpg|Titanium Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 5.08.01 PM.jpg|Silent SlycerakDarkus.jpg|Flamus Naga7.png|Demonic Dragon Pyrus-Ventus Zeon.png|Zeon Ghost Dragonoid (New Version).png|Ghost Dragonoid 317px-Zgmf-x10a.jpg|Freedom Heavyarms.jpg|Heavyarms 414px-Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.41.25 PM - Copy.jpg|Twin 570px-Impulse.png|Impulse Clear Spison.png|Spison FlareDragaonArtwork1.jpg|Dragaon Duel.jpg|Duel Pyrus Hellbat.png|Sol 343px-Pyrus Coredem BD.png|Mulciber Subterra Clawiurge.png|Pincer Strikflier use Stun Out.jpg|Delusion Darkus Sizz.png|Sizz Elfin Anime.jpg|Drya 399px-Ventus Vexfist.png|Shelter 560px-Ventus RazenTitan.png|Zephyrus 382px-Umfsso-3.jpg|ASH Nix.png|Nix Barcs avior.png|Tarragon AmqjuVaCAAECbj6.jpg-large.jpeg|Lobo 485px-Jagurd.jpg|Jaguar Rise.jpg|Rise Hollow.jpg|Hollow Sechs.jpg|Sechs Negative Pyrus Zenthon.png|Zenth Negative Pyrus Zenthon Titan.png|Zenth Titan 275px-DarkMagician1start-TF05-JP-VG.png|D-Magician 480px-ElementalHERONeos-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Neos 480px-StardustDragon-TF04-VG-JP.jpg|Stardust Dragonoid Inferno Munikis.png|inferno Munikis Crusher Mahisas.png|Crusher Mahisas Silent Galow.png|Silent Galow Ancient Aquas.png|Ancient Aquas Diabolus 2.JPG|Diabolus Strike Freedom.jpg|Strike Freedom Destiny.jpg|Destiny Category:Players Category:Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Barcibal Category:Darkus Users Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Demons Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Negative Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion